


Cafe/Coffee Shop AU

by Rangergirl3



Series: GenTron Week 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: PIdge just wants to read a book in peace, but there aren't any open chairs in the coffee shop except for one at a table that is already occupied.Keith doesn't mind when she joins him. Not really. He was just there to read a book in peace, too.Friendship ensues.Also, the author makes a background appearance :D
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: GenTron Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444573
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Cafe/Coffee Shop AU

"Hello and welcome to the Black Star Cafe. What can I get started for you today?"

Pidge squinted at the chalkboard menu above the barista's head.

"Uh, let's see - okay, I'll have a large, dark chocolate mocha with as much espresso as you can legally put in there."

The barista's polite but slightly glazed expression did not change. Pidge wasn't sure it could.

"That'll be three shots, then?"

Pidge shrugged amiably, shifting her grip on her overstuffed book bag.

"Yeah, sure."

"Triple shot, large, dark chocolate mocha?"

Pidge nodded, resisting the urge to glance at her watch. If she didn't hurry, she might not get a seat inside, and it was snowing outside. 

"Yep, yep, and yep," she said. 

"That'll be seven fifty, please."

Pidge handed over a ten dollar bill, received her change, and pocketed the coins in the somewhat torn lining of her coat. As the barista searched for a permanent marker with which to write, Pidge slid the two dollar bills into the tip jar. Sure, the barista wasn't particularly chirpy today, but that hardly mattered. Anyone working behind a counter, in any kind of retail, absolutely deserved some kind of positive encouragement.

The barista looked up.

"Name?" 

"Pidge," Pidge said. She fidgeted with her book bag as the drink was made. 

The barista handed her the mug, giving a quick 'Have a good morning!' before turning back to the long line of customers behind Pidge.

Pidge took the mug, gave the barista a quick 'Thanks! You too!', and trotted over to the seating area - which was, of course, full except for one seat.

She sighed to herself, then scanned the person sitting at the one remaining table. His posture was one of concentrated effort on reading, and his noise-cancelling headphones indicated that he wasn't going to be the type to make forced conversation, just for something to do.

_Here goes nothing,_ Pidge thought, and walked over towards the open seat.

* * *

Seeing her approach him, Keith glanced up, saw a girl give him a quick nod while pointing to the empty chair at the table in front of him, and sighed to himself.

_I just want to read my book..._

But what was the harm? There was nowhere else for her to sit.

He nodded, then went back to reading.

She plopped down in the empty seat, pulled out a book, and began reading. Every now and then, she would take a sip of her coffee.

This went on for about thirty minutes, until the crowd thinned out enough to leave some empty tables. At that, Pidge stood up to leave, but Keith glanced up and shrugged a shoulder in an amiable manner, as if to say, "You can stay, if you want, not a problem," and so she did.

They continued to read in amiable silence for another hour. The general quiet was only occasionally punctuated by someone at another, nearby table breaking out into chuckles at whatever they were reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! :D Please know that kudos and comments absolutely make my day!! <3 <3 I LOVE hearing from you readers <3 <3 <3
> 
> I'm on Tumblr - come say hi! :D


End file.
